bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bathysphere
I'm not actually sure the design is called Airshell 2. It's kind of hard to read. The name is located on the side of a bathysphere if anyone else wants to try and read it. EDlTOR 02:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'll check it out. Do you have any thoughts about how the "Austen Bathysphere Co." might relate to the Bathysphere's and Rapture Metro? That's the name that appears on all the metro maps near the Bathyspheres. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, here's how I see it... The "Rapture Metro" stations are just that, stations. Like an airport, they are owned by a private business, in this case Anton Kinkaide. Fontaine builds the Bathyspheres, and sells them to "Austen Bathysphere Co.", who in turn sets up the routes and travel times. And the wheels of industry go right on turning. EDlTOR 04:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Lockdown? Okay the Bathyspheres are locked down during the events of BioShock that much is certain however, the Lockdown seems to be disabled by the games end. Evidence to support this: 1) BioShock Evil Ending: several Bathyspheres filled with splicers arrive at surface. 2) BioShock 2: Sammy Fletcher and his lover find a bathysphere and attempt a break for the surface. Other less solid evidence to support this: 1) SitS: The Nellie Bly was attacked by splicers. A Bathysphere is most likely required for them to initiate the attack. even lighthouse access from rapture requires Bathy use. 2) SitS: it is implied that James Oakes dies similarly to Sammy Fletcher I don't know if or how this information should be mentioned in the article, but it still might be worth consideration. EDIT: Sorry, I keep forgetting to sign my posts. AtlasRyan101 03:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) - The Nellie Bly incident at least was in BS2 long after Ryan is allegedly dead and plenty of time for people to remove/hack the genetic locks on all the remaining Bathyspheres. - Yea! and what about BioShock 2 Multtiplayer? the player travels with a bathysphere to get to another location to participate in the war? Where the bathyspheres special to them who uses the Siclair Solutions program? Shacob (talk) 21:13, March 12, 2014 (UTC) - Is Sinclair one of Ryans 'inner circle'? or at least able to get limited access to Bathysphere travel for some of the plasmid/tonic (and weapon?) testing he is doing for Ryan Industries. - The Genetic Lockdown was lifted by Fontaine when he gained control of Rapture so that he was free to travel around the city as he pleased. Lamb never re-introduced the Lockdown but she had torpedos set to target any sphere or other submersible attempting to leave the city. 22:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) - The Multiplayer scenario is set before the events of BS1, so for that Fontaine/Lamb didnt lift the Lockdown. - Yes, in fact, the multiplayer ends ("SPOILER") when the airplane crashes near the lighthouse and starts BS1 Shacob (talk) 15:34, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Bioshock Infinite In Bioshock Infinite, Booker DeWiit is able to activate the bathysphere, which is the same one that Jack used in Bioshock 1. Does this imply a relation between Booker and Andrew Ryan, or is it just a small fact being overlooked? 15:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Noone said that it's the same batysphere. In that universe Rapture could exist without Jack, so it was just another batysphere which was not used by him. Ison (talk) 16:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Even so, the bathyspheres still had a genetic lock on them (Notice the ruined welcome centre and the little sister crying behind the big daddy post Songbird - this time was during the fall of rapture) Danm36 (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::How do we know this wasn't during Sofia Lamb's time as ruler of the city? Poketape 03:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) 'This section moved from the main page to here: ' (SPOILER ALERT) Considering only Andrew Ryan's DNA can operate the bathyspheres, theories suggest that Booker Dewitt and Elizabeth may be relatives of Ryan. Further investigations show that Booker Dewitt might be Andrew Ryan who survived the drowning scene in Infinite's ending only to start anew with a fresh identity: Andrew Ryan. Thus, driven by his hate of Columbia's foundations, he would've created a city completely opposite to Columbia, located underwater and free from the former's moral and ethic limitations. This theory also leads one to believe that Jack, Bioshock 1's protagonist, may very well be Andrew Ryan, and furthermore Booker Dewitt, because just like them, he shares the abilty to use bathyspheres, proof that he owns Ryan's DNA. ::::Ok, this is rediculous. As suggested above, the lockdown could have been over when Booker and Elizabeth arrive. When Fontaine takes over Rapture Central Control with the master card that could have reset the lockdown and ended it. Why on earth would anyone think that Booker is Andrew Ryan? Ryan is originally Russian, and far too young to be Booker in 1960. ::::When a simple answer is possible, why create such a needlessly complicated one? ::::Unownshipper (talk) 00:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: ---- The Stingray I was planning on making a page for The Stingray (we have for Hovercraft variations so why not Bathyspheres? and there's a lot more info on this subject than per se Clock Key), and came a long way on the writing until I hit a roadblock of confusion. If I'm to understand correctly there are three Stingray Bathysphere models according to in-game information: *The 1956 Stingray: The year the Bathysphere was released is stated on the pamphlets for bathysphere. *The 1958 Stingray: Kay Flannigan mentions the overheating of the 1958 Bathyspheres in her Audio Diary Old Man Winter. A poster for a bathysphere advertised to come with Old Man Winter for free can be found in Bathyspheres DeLuxe, fitting the description Flannigan mentions in her Audio Diary. The Bathysphere on the poster matches the appearance of the Stingray perfectly, thus confirming that the 1958 bathyspheres Flannigan was talking about were the Stingray (note that no other bathysphere comes with the Old Man Winter advertisement). *The 1959 Stingray: It can be seen in the big display tank in the center of the Bathysphere DeLuxe showroom, with the text "New For The 1959 Model Year" circling around it. I've also got the impression that the Lux Collection (advertised) was set to for 1959. The department store was converted in late November, meaning that the 1959 models could have already been set on display. Is it just as simple as this? Are there three models or am I missing something crucial? There are some things that are worth noting though. The Stingray in the Service Bay and the Stingray in the Showroom display tank are identical. We know that the one in the Service Bay has to be the 1956 or 1958 model, as the 1959 model wouldn't have been released yet. However, we don't know the interior of the 1959, nor the mechanics: it could be different and improved. There is a possibility that the 1959 model in the tank is actually the 1958, although why would they advertise it as the 1959 model!? Maybe they fixed the problem and advertised it as a new fixed version of the 1958 model? It is also possible that the Lux Collection was released in 1958, although I've always seen the advertisements without the Lux Collection logo being older. One thing is 100% sure: The 1956 Stingray exists, the rest could be argued. --Shacob (talk) 19:29, May 4, 2018 (UTC)